


FOUR

by meikyuu_makeyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige never thought that he could love another like how he loves cats, and two other ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FOUR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkblondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkblondie/gifts).



> A harmless interaction on Twitter caused this to happen. My fingers slipped. (NSFW yasushige fic coming up soon though xD)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys, they own themselves (or johnnys do). I only own the plot, the doughnuts and the evil thoughts Shige has for Yasu (who wouldn’t). All plot are fake and it definitely didn't happen in real life (even if it did, we won’t know). Oh, and no Kato Shigeaki, Yasuda Shota and cats were harmed in these ficlets.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Part One: First Meeting**

“I’m Yasunekoda Shota, associate professor teaching in Meiji University. I just returned from a business trip to London. Nice meeting you.” Yasunekoda Shota said, grinning adorably up at Shige.

Shige wondered if the school had actually considered reading his personal details that he is very allergic to cat fur. He just gave a polite smile and thought of a way to inform the school to cancel his internship or actually give him a real one. Yasunekoda however had other plans, he gripped Shige on the wrist and smiled angelically at him as he asked, “Are you keen on seeing my cats?”

And Shige found himself unable to say no to that face.

An hour later…

“Achoo.” Shige sneezed and cursed darkly under his breath. “Oh for fuck’s sake, stop sneezing.”

Yasunekoda ran quickly to his side, tissues in hand, and pouted forlornly at the state Shige has been reduced too. He reached out a hand to pat the mussed hair in place, only to withdraw it quickly. He sniffed himself and wonder of he reeked of cat and that’s why Shige’s allergies aren’t fading away. 

“Sensei, it isn't you. I’m allergic to cats.” Shige whimpered and sneezed again. The swell has subsided but his sneezes haven't and all he hoped what that the professor, weird as he is, wouldn't hate him. “Anything close to cats will affect me, one way or another.”

“Ah, but does Shige-kun like cats?” Yasunekoda asked, fingers playing with his bright pink jacket, his expression turned upset.

Shige nodded quickly and took another piece of tissue. “I love them to bits, and my allergy isn't very helpful about my obsession with cats.”

Yasunekoda’s eyes brighten at the sentence and he peered at Shige’s blotchy face. He giggled and said, “Gomenyasai, Shige-kun.”

Shige waved just as a ginger cat padded into the waiting room. Yasunekoda’s eyes widen as Shige prayed to the high heavens that he can actually get out of this alive. The cat approached him and rubbed her head on his legs, Shige closed his eyes an counted to 10. Then he opened his eyes, seeing four eyes staring back at him and a grey cat whacked the ginger on the head. Yasunekoda wailed and grabbed both of them apart.

“Gomenyasai, Shige-kun! Hina, don't hit Chii-chan! Chii-chan, I said not to come in! Ah, Shige-kun your allergy!!”

Shige’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out. The last he heard was Yasunekoda’s loud shriek of “Shige-kun!” before everything became black.

—————————————————————

**Part Two: Confession**

When Yasunekoda Shota visited his pupil in the hospital, he made extra note that he changed into a set of new suit, which he bought just 2 hours ago, and that he doesn't reek of cats. He pouted as he recalled the university board to change his pupil to another professor to avoid the same situation from happening twice. He had liked the doe-eyed boy a lot, and he looks just like a kitten when he sneezes and it makes Yasunekoda want to squeal in delight. He knocked on the ward’s door and pushed it open softly.

“I came to see how you are.” Yasunekoda mumbled and Shige grinned up at him, only to bend over laughing the next moment.

Yausnekoda frowned, he hadn't expected that to happen. He sat down by the bed and placed the bouquet he bought at the table beside the boy. His eyebrows furrowed further and Shige tried to stiffen his laughter.

“I’m hospitalised because I’m allergic to cats. And you bought a bouquet of cattails.” Shige choked out a sentence and resumed his laughing.

Yasunekoda turned to face the bouquet and quietly took it back to his arms, his face hidden. Shige stopped laughing when he realised that his professor kept quiet and he looked like he was about to cry. Eyes teary and red, Yasunekoda sniffed and apologised.

“Gomenasai, Shige-kun. I was indeed careless and should have bought you a bouquet of _cat_ tails.” Yasunekoda mumbled, voice wavering at the flower’s name. He took a deep breath and continued. “The school has decided to take you off my ward and once the hospital deem you okay to continue your internship. That’s all. I’ll take the bouquet away, and probably send you a new, and more appropriate, bouquet tomorrow.”

Shige looked at the older man and sighed. He took the bouquet and placed it somewhere far away from the professor. He took Yasunekoda’s hands into his and grinned. The professor looked up at the bright-eyed boy and blinked before he was pulled to sit on the edge of the bed by the pupil. He folded his fingers together and sat at the bed, perched like a cat ready to flee, when Shige sighed and spoke.

“Since you’re not my professor anymore, I guess I can do this.” 

“Do what, Shige-kun?” the professor asked, and when their eyes met it looks like a predator looking at his prey.  
Shige lean in and took Yasunekoda’s lips with his own. “This.” He said, against the professor’s lips.

Yasunekoda froze as Shige left pecks after pecks of kisses on his lips before he pulled away pouting. When he met the professor’s eyes, he know he alone wasn't the only one feeling that way. He closed his eyes as Yasunekoda lean closer and took his lips with his own. And they kissed once, twice, and many more until Shige was out of breath. He looked at his professor, sight glazed over, and thought to himself how someone whose life is so involved with cats learnt how to kiss so well. But all that ended in a split second when Shige let out a soft…

“Achoo!” 

Yasunekoda giggled, a hand stretching out to touch Shige gingerly on the face, “I think Shige-kun is the cutest when he sneezes. It’s like a kitten.”

Shige flushed red, and sneezed again, as he thinks to himself that he can probably get used to sneezing if he can kiss the soft lips again. He grinned and lean in to steal another kiss from Yasunekoda, willing his urge to sneeze to go away. The professor flushed red and flailed as Shige sneezed again.

“Shige-kun, your allergy!”

—————————————————————

**Part Three: Kanjani8 is the Arashi of Kansai region**

“Shige? Shii-chan!” 

Kato Shigeaki shuddered when he hears the high pitched voice calling him sweetly. He walked a little faster, Koyama eying him weirdly, but sped up along with him. They were after all running late for the recording and they aren't big shots in the Kansai region. And if the text from Tegoshi was real, Masuda and him had already been nagged and scolded for their lateness. But their speed wasn't fast enough and sure enough, a small ball of fluff, no it was a short man dressed fully in fluff, threw himself on Shige. Koyama flinched in fright and slammed into the wall as the ball of fluff stared up at Shige expectedly. 

“So you’re going to be coming to Janiben later for your sixth novel? You are, right? Maru told me you are.” The petite man chirped up at Shige, blinking as he gazed up at Shige who is a little more than a head taller than him.

Shige sighed loudly and wondered what happened to him to actually tell Maru that he’ll be guesting on Janiben when they met for Girlfriends shooting. Shige leant away from the ball of fluff and untangled himself from the said man and replied, noting that Koyama the traitor had left him.

“Yasuda-kun, I will be guesting on Janiben later, yes. But I need to go for another filming before that and I’m kinda running…”

Yasuda Shota blinked at him and nodded, “and you are running late, ah I know!”

Before Shige could say a single word, Yasu had grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the room where the recording was. Yasu could hear the producer and director yelling about the lateness and he just burst into the room, towing Shige behind him. He grinned and walked over to the producer, pulling both of them aside, speaking on low tones. When the three of them returned, the producer gruffly said the filming starts in 45 minutes and they should get ready. They left with a cheery “see you guys at janiben” from Yasu and the door shut with a thud. NEWS’s manager gazed sharply at Yasu only to receive a wink from the man.

“You’ll be okay now. Tell me if they do anything later. Honestly, these people think they are the best just because they handle a lot of shows.” Yasu pouted and stole a doughnut from Massu before skipping to the door. “See you later Shii-chan.”

The door closed and NEWS was left staring at the empty space. The silence was broken when the stylists entered the room with a polite “kato-san, time for makeup.”

When Shige left the room, the rest of NEWS looked at each other sheepishly.

“Well, guess the rumours are real. If Arashi/SMAP were the leader of Tokyo’s television programmes, Kanjani8 dominates Kansai’s television programmes.” Tegosh muttered and the other two found nothing to rebut that comment.

—————————————————————

**Part Four: Dreams**

**“So, I heard you picked up dancing.” Yasu purred into Shige’s ear.**

**Shige shivered at the warm breath hit his ear, he cowered as Yasu palms him through the pair of jeans he had wore. Yasu chuckled softly, voice kept low with arousal, as he crawled to sit nicely on the growing hard-on Shige has. Shige let out a loud growl in frustration, glaring up at Yasu but unable to do anything as Yasu had him tied up in the shittiest position ever.**

**“Now now Shii-chan, you wouldn't want a bruise to form on your wrist, would you? That will be hard to actually explain tomorrow when you have a recording.” Yasu tutted at him, tongue flickered on his jawline.**

**Shige whined, loudly, and tugged once more on his restrains. “Honestly, sho-chan must you, oh god…” Shige complained, his breath caught as Yasu took the opportunity to bite down sharply on his shoulder.**

**“But shii-chan likes it.” Yasu whined, a pout forming slowly on his glossy lips, “Or do you actually not like it.”**

**Shige sighed, and stretched his neck out further for Yasu to do whatever he wants, he has learnt from past experiences that it is always better to let Yasu has his way or the consequences are dire. Yasu giggled, and stripped Shige off his pants and grind down hard, causing Shige to let out a high-pitch yell. Yasu’s fingers crept down and…**

“Shiiiiiiiige!” Tegoshi shouted into Shige’s ear, causing him to yelp and fall off the sofa he was sleeping on.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and saw the much amused grin on Ryo’s face. Wait, Ryo?! Shige tiredly blinked and saw Kanjani holed up in the small fitting room. He yelped again and grabbed a pillow to cover his painfully obvious, and burning, erection. Ryo howled in laughter, and Hina had an amused twinkle in his eyes. Yasu laughed quietly and stretched out a hand to pull him up, Shige flushed red and mumbled something before helping himself up, rejecting the outstretched hand from Yasu. Yasu pouted and looked away disappointed that Shige had rejected his offer before flopping dejectedly beside Hina. Ryo frowned and sat down beside Shige, peering at him curiously.

“Why did you reject Yasu’s kind help.” Ryo asked, loudly.

Kanjani looked away, knowing how defensive Ryo gets when Yasu was ill-treated (in his set of guidelines). They didn't bother to help Shige and Yasu lowered his head, allowing Hina to pet him like a bruised kitten. Yoko loudly asked Koyama to go grab drinks with him when Koyama made to help Shige and NEWS’s leader was led out quickly. Maru had Massu with him, bribed by an over-flowing plate of pastries, and Subaru was just finding perfect timing to insulted the former. Okura had Tegoshi with him, heads buried in a female magazine about top 10 places for dates in Autumn. Shige flinched again when he felt Ryo’s arms slid over his shoulders, and the man narrowing his eyes at him.

“No one, I repeat, no one do that to Yasu. Did you see how disappointed he looked. Did you, no you didn’t.” Ryo glared and suddenly a thought hit him.

Ryo lean in closer and pointed to Shige’s bulge. “Don’t tell me you are having /thoughts/ about Yasu. Shige-kun, tell me you ain’t having those thoughts about Yasu.”

Shige whimpered. “Ryo-tan, I…”

Ryo gasped in horror and went over to Hina, pulling Yasu off him and pushing Hina to sit with him. Yasu blinked and tilted his head cutely before joining Tegoshi and Okura to ponder over the newest nail color. Hina squinted his eyes at Shige and sighed, patting Ryo to leave them alone.

“Well, Shige-kun. I have no idea how those dreams of yours go but I must say, don’t fall for Yasu’s cuteness. Because he is a far cry from cute when he is in bed, and I must indeed warn you of the dangers of not abiding his “rules” when he plays. Ah, of course..” Hina starts speaking and Shige just wants to bury himself into the ground.

Especially when he catches Yasu’s eyes in the mirror and the latter smiled at him, eyes twinkling like he know just what Hina was telling him.

After Filming…

“Shige-kun, do you have time for a drink?” Yasu bounded up to him, leaning into his personal space, and blinked cutely up at Shige.

NEWS held their breath and was expecting him to yell about personal spaces when he smiled, his best predator kind of smile, and nodded. “Sure.”

Kanjani stiffen giggles and Subaru goes over to grope Shige’s but before he announce that it was a six and Yasu should honestly consider Shin-chan instead. NEWS stared in shock as Yasu whacked Subaru on the head fondly and reached down to grope his butt. Subaru whined and nestled himself into Maru’s arms as Yasu latched a hand on Shige’s wrist and pulled him out of the door. Shige flushed red as he heard the catcalling from the room and Yoko’s assuring tones to calm Koyama down.

Yasu grinned up at him and they got to his car. Yasu lean over from his seat and took Shige’s lips with his, slowly but surely making Shige open up for him. Only to stop short once Shige moaned and Yasu crept back, hand on the wheel and turning the car out while the other drew innocent circle in the inner thigh.

“My house, if you don’t mind. Okura gifted me a delicious crate of red wine that day for reasons.” 

Shige can only hold back a whimper and nod. Yasu turned to smile at him, sending shivers down Shige’s back. He feels like a prey, a prey waiting to be eaten by the cutest predator ever to exist.


End file.
